Yan Wang
Introduction Le Yan Wang (阎王) est la super unité de la faction chinoise: Armes nucléaires, sous le commandement du Général Tao, dans Command & Conquer Generals Heure H: Contra. Le Yan Wang est un véhicule lance-roquettes multiples très rapide tirant des roquettes nucléaires à une distance assez longue. Il est très efficace contre les cibles terrestres; il est cependant recommandé de tenir les unités alliées à l'écart de son champ de tir car ses roquettes peuvent couvrir un assez large champ d'explosion et émettre des radiations pendant un court laps de temps. Vue d'ensemble Comme Tao souhaitait investir dans des missiles plus légers et plus faciles à installer, il choisit de créer un véhicule capable de tirer ces missiles miniature en tant qu'unité de siège dont le but principal serait d'emporter les bases ennemies dans des "champignons atomiques". Lorsqu'il put finalement créer un moteur nucléaire à taille réduite suffisamment petit pour rentrer dans un véhicule, le Yan Wang devint réalité. Le Yan Wang est un véhicule de combat d'infanterie au châssis de forme inhabituelle et protégé par un blindage moyen résistant aux radiations. Il se propulse grâce à un réacteur nucléaire et à six roues individuelles permettant au VCI de se déplacer très rapidement. Son armement principal est un double canon à roquettes multiples chargé avec missiles balistiques nucléaires causant de petites explosions nucléaires et laissant des radiations après impact. Les missiles balistiques peuvent être améliorés avec des ogives de mirvage qui feront séparer le missile en quatre parties et libèreront trois autres ogives après détonation, ce qui augmentera drastiquement les dégâts causés par le Yan Wang. Le Yang Wang est une super unité de siège, à l'instar du Zhu Rong, du Karkadann et du Canon Oméga. Cependant, et contrairement au trio susmentionné, le Yang Wang reflète plutôt bien la doctrine du Général Tao et privilégie vitesse et puissance de feu au détriment de la solidité. Bien que le Yan Wang ne soit pas aussi fragile que la Veuve noire ou la Vouivre, il reste beaucoup moins solide que les trois super unités susmentionnées, à tel point qu'il est la super unité la moins solide de l'armée chinoise. Au combat, le Yan Wang ne devrait pas être utilisé comme les autres super unités de siège à cause de son blindage médiocre et de sa faible cadence de tir. Il devrait donc être employé comme la Veuve noire: en utilisant sa rapidité et sa portée de tir pour tenir l'ennemi à distance. Les roquettes nucléaires ont des effets dévastateurs et peuvent aisément neutraliser toute cible terrestre se trouvant dans son champ de tir. L'amélioration Mirvage (débloquée via les points de promotion au Rang 5) est peu coûteuse et peut rendre le Yan Wang encore plus puissant, mais cela fera baisser sa cadence de tir. Cependant, les armes nucléaires sont connues pour leur tendance au tir amical dans le feu de l'action à cause de leur rayon d'explosion énorme des radiations qu'elles laissent derrière; le joueur doit donc faire preuve de prudence en ordonnant au Yan Wang d'attaquer. Des généraux de la GLA particulièrement rusés peuvent ordonner des missions d'infiltration pour inciter le Yan Wang à effectuer des tirs amicaux et démolir sa propre base, celle-là même qu'il était censé protéger. Autre point à éclaircir: le Yan Wang a perdu sa capacité à attaquer les unités aériennes depuis le premier patch de la version 009 Final de Contra. Il est donc recommandé d'escorter le Yan Wang avec un groupe de Chars Gatling (qui par ailleurs n'auront pas trop de mal à tenir le rythme grâce à leur moteur à propulsion nucléaire). Les Chars Gatling seront également utiles pour repousser l'infanterie et les véhicules légers et ainsi les empêcher de submerger le Yan Wang. Par ailleurs, comparé aux autres super unités chinoises ou à la Veuve noire, le Yan Wang ne peut pas s'équiper d'armements secondaires et doit donc s'appuyer sur un soutien d'autres unités au cas où l'ennemi viendrait à employer des tactiques peu conventionnelles telles que la furtivité. Cependant, dans une tactique désespérée, le Yan Wang peut, sous vos ordres, tirer une ogive nucléaire directement sur le sol en-dessous d'une unité aérienne ennemie et se servir de l'onde de choc causée par l'explosion pour abattre l'unité aérienne ennemie en question. Estimations Avantages * Très puissant, sa puissance peut se quadrupler si l'amélioration Mirvage est débloquée * Points de vie élevés malgré le fait que cette unité soit un véhicule de combat d'infanterie * Portée de tir correcte * Très rapide pour un si gros véhicule * Efficace contre les cibles terrestres * Ses roquettes laissent derrière elles des traînées radioactives après impact pendant un court laps de temps * En tant que super unité, le Yan Wang ne peut pas être détourné et son pilote ne peut pas être tué Inconvénients * Super unité coûteuse (7000$) * Temps de production long * Ne peut plus attaquer les unités aériennes depuis le Patch 1 de la version 009 Final de Contra mais une attaque au sol peut endommager les unités aériennes survolant la zone ciblée * Ses missiles nucléaires peuvent être dangereux pour les unités alliées et peuvent rendre les missions d'infiltration plus difficiles Répliques en version chinoise Création * 我们将开启冥府之门。 Sélection * 与我为敌，是你们的悲哀。 * 死亡是敌人的宿命。 * 阎王，核导弹战车！ * 嗯？找死？！ Déplacement * 阎王战车，出发！ * 嗯，明白。我会过去的。 * 敌人，你在哪里？ * 啊~！我想射击！ Attaque * 战术核武器，发射！ * 送他们下地狱！ * 发射小鬼！ Notes * Le Yan Wang tient son nom de Yama, le Roi des Enfers dans la mythologie asiatique orientale * Un bug, qui autrefois permettait de créer un nombre illimité de Yan Wang après l'application de l'amélioration Munitions nucléaires, a été corrigé. * "Brace yourselves, nuclear winter is coming." (Préparez-vous, l'hiver nucléaire vient) est une référence à la fameuse réplique de la série télévisée Games of Thrones: "Brace yourselves, winter is coming." (Préparez-vous, l'hiver vient) * Le Yan Wang fait plusieurs références à la chanteuse Katy Perry, notamment à la chanson Firework par exemple. * Le Yan Wang étant une super unité nucléaire, il fait référence au bombardement atomique d'Hiroshima durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. * "Will it melt? That is the question." (Fondra-t-il? Telle est la question) fait peut-être référence à la pièce de théâtre Hamlet de William Shakespeare. * Une des répliques du Yan Wang fait référence au Dévastateur Harkonnen du jeu Empereur: Bataille pour Dune. * La réplique "Those sunglasses are sponsored by General Marakar" (Ces lunettes de soleil sont sponsorisées par le Général Marakar) fait allusion à un joueur d'Heure H notoire connu sous le nom de Marakar. Catégorie:Super unité Catégorie:Faction Chine